


Pieces

by kyouyaed



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Disregards the end of Bad Blood, Angst, Fluff, M/M, There is a plausible explanation for why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, in the center of thumping music and body heat, his hand at the small of Defalt's back, being this close to him, Ray can convince himself it might be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow... This happened. [This](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/post/123461071542/it-was-heaven-right-smack-in-the-middle-of) graphic happened and for some reason I decided I should write a fic based on my own terrible graphic. My second published WD fic and it's this... Amazing. Also this hasn't been edited at all, so I apologize for any errors you might see! I'll edit this later.

It starts with a text from a blocked number. Ray is put off at first by the notification on his phone. Really, can't a man enjoy his coffee in peace without blocked numbers texting him? He opens the text anyway, because he hates himself apparently.

_i see you uwu ~~(8: >_

He cringes, unsure if he's cringing because of the implication of the text, or the, well, content.

“You-woo?” he says aloud, squinting at the text message. “What the fuck.” Ray sips at his coffee as he debates on how to respond. He knows who it is, he'd be a moron otherwise. The question is, why is Rat Boy texting him? They had their run together, their aggressive impasse at his hideout when Ray had more people vote on his side than Defalt's. There is literally nothing left for them, except maybe Rat Boy to try to force him out of Chicago and him telling Rat Boy to shove it up his ass.

_its an emoticon, fuckwad ~~(8: >_

Ray blinks and takes another sip of his coffee. He smacks his lips in an obnoxious way that has people in the cafe shooting him glares. For a second more, he stares at his phone and then his thumbs fly across the screen as he types out a reply.

**Great. Little do you know, though, I don't give a shit.**

He hits send, satisfied that his disinterest in a conversation with the hacker would be obvious. He sets his phone on the table and leans back in his chair after scooping his coffee up again, tipping it back to drink at a leisurely pace. On the table, his phone vibrates an inch to the left and he grimaces around his coffee, but continues to drink it slowly. Only when Ray is done does he lean forward to check the text message.

_uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu ~~(8: >_

Not hesitating even the slightest, Ray deletes the text message thread. Not even thirty seconds later, his phone vibrates and lights up with a new text message. Knowing he'll regret it, Ray unlocks his phone anyway and checks the message.

_uwu motherfucker ~~(8: >_

* * *

He knows he's being watched. It's not like Rat Boy made it a big secret. At all, really. At least once a day, Ray got a text from the hacker saying he could see Ray. So, it's really not a big thing when Rat Boy himself just casually drops on the bench next to Ray. They sit in silence for a moment, Ray gazing out over the water, his breath curling in warm clouds just in front of him in the crisp morning air. He doesn't know if Defalt is watching the water or watching him or what, and he frankly doesn't care.

“What's up, Ray?” Defalt drawls suddenly, breaking the quiet. Ray had foolishly thought they could just sit in companionable silence. Defalt had a reason to be there, though, and it probably wasn't to watch the scenery. So Ray sighs and lolls his head to the side to look at the masked man.

“Tryin' to get in some relaxation before you start sendin' me fuckin' emoticons again,” he replies after a beat. Defalt's head twitches slightly and Ray purses his lips to repress a smile. They fall silent again.

Unsurprisingly, Defalt breaks it again. “What?” he whines. “No, 'how about you, Defalt? What have you been up to today?'” Ray is relatively sure he's pouting beneath his mask and he outright smirks, lifting his head back up so he can stare across the water again.

“Nope,” he says, popping the 'p'. “I don't give a shit. Now, if you'll excuse me, Rat Boy. I-”

“Oh, no,” Defalt interrupts, twisting around so he's facing Ray on the bench. He reaches out and grabs both of Ray's shoulders with some obvious effort. “No, no, no, no, _no_. Ask me what's up, _Ray_.”

The older hacker observes him for a moment. If it comes down to a brawl, Ray has the upper hand of bulk and muscle mass, but Defalt definitely has speed under his belt. Ray sighs again.

“What's up, Rat Boy?” he finally questions, irritation not lacking in his tone. Defalt's grip on his shoulders loosens but doesn't let up entirely.

“Just came to check up on my favorite hacker!” he chirps. Definitely chirps. Ray eyes him wearily because that can't be the _only_ reason he got angry. Then again, Defalt certainly wasn't all there, so what did Ray know. Ray tenses when Defalt releases him. “That wasn't so hard, right?” Rat Boy asks cheerfully. “You can teach an old dog new tricks!” He giggles to himself like he's just made the best joke in the world and Ray blinks.

“Right,” he drags out the word and snorts. “Well, not that this ain't been a _fabulous_ conversation, because let me tell you, it has, I got places to be.” Ray pushes himself up and pats himself down, making sure he still has his phone and wallet. “See ya, kid.” He offers a wave, common courtesy and all that, and sets off down the side walk, hands shoved in his jeans pockets. He can feel Defalt's gaze on his back long after he's out of the Loop, and it unnerves him.

* * *

Something draws him to Dot ConneXion later that week. He's pretty sure he wasn't drugged, thanks to Frewer's paranoia and Aiden's... Well, Aiden. He couldn't even explain it to them when he left, and he certainly can't explain it as he bypasses security and slips in though the side door. Ray can't explain it as he moves through throngs of bodies, music pulsing through his feet and into his head.

He finds himself drawn to the bar, where he argues with the bartender over drinks for a while before the bartender gives him what he wants. He's at home drinking, at least. In an unfamiliar place, pulled by unfamiliar urges, at least he can drink.

Ray is finally settling in when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He frowns; Aiden and Frewer know he's in a club, they wouldn't text him unless it's urgent. Sheila doesn't text, she calls. Ray's frown fades into pursed lips as he tries not to smile, though he can't exactly say why. He digs out his phone and taps in his password, opening the familiar blocked number's message thread.

_can i buy u another drink? ~~(8: >_

He can't help but scoff and slip his phone in his pocket again.

“Is that a no, then?” Rat Boy's voice asks from next to him quite suddenly. Ray lazily looks over at him. He looks the masked man up and down a few times, like he's sizing him up, like he doesn't know what Defalt is capable of, especially on his home turf.

“Two,” he decides. A smirk takes over his face. “You can buy me two, or none at all.”

Ray stares at where he imagines Rat Boy's eyes are and he can feel the hacker's gaze prickling his skin. He's pushing it, he knows, but he can't bring himself to care. Especially not when Defalt jerks his hand at the bartender without moving his head.

* * *

_staring @ screens 4 long hrs is bad for ur eyes, kenney uwu ~~(8 >_

**Right. Because I'm going to take that kind of advice from a hacker who is also a professional DJ.**

_u should. i kno what im abt, son ~~(8: >_

**A little piece of advice for YOU, son. Go fuck yourself.**

_do u sweet tlk everyone like ths, ray? uwu ~~(8: >_

**If you send me 'uwu' one more time, Rat Boy, I'm going to beat your ass.**

_is tht a promise or a threat uwu ~~(8: >_

* * *

Ray drops his phone like it burned him, his eyes narrowed and lips curled in disgust. It drops a few inches away from where his hand is and he glares at it. Part of him is in disbelief, but part of him is, well, unsurprised. Ray sighs harshly out his nose and picks up his phone, deciding to handle this like an adult dealing with a toddler. His phone vibrates in his hand and he squints down at the notification.

_NEW PICTURE MESSAGE: Blocked Number_

He is tempted to delete the text thread, but morbid curiosity takes him by the reigns and he's very glad he's alone because his mouth goes dry at the pictures sitting there from the rat. He tries to swallow, and he definitely cannot. He can't swallow past the lump sitting heavy in his throat.

The phone vibrates again. At least this time it's just a simple text.

_too soon? uwu uwu uwu ~~(8: >_

Ray snorts and tries to gather his thoughts despite those pictures just... There. At his finger tips and at his mind's beck and call.

**Go fuck yourself, Rat Boy.**

The older hacker sighs and closes his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Of all the things he thought Defalt would do, sending very high quality nudes was not one of them. He shouldn't have been surprised. Part of him isn't, but it's difficult to get over the shock and acknowledge that they had been building up to something of this magnitude for a few days. Ray snaps his eyes open when his phone vibrates again.

_u want pics of tht too? xx ~~(8: >_

Ray manages to swallow and force away the unbidden, unwelcome, unwanted, _completely_ unwanted images from his head. Definitely unwanted.

**I'll pass.**

There's hardly a beat between messages.

_ur loss ~~(8: >_

His loss indeed.

* * *

Ray sees his face the first time at Dot ConneXion. His skin is illuminated blue by the strobe lights and his eyes are lit up euphorically and Ray can't take his eyes off of the hacker. Defalt looks completely at home, like nothing could be better than towering over people whose bodies and hearts beat in time to the music he created. Maybe there wasn't anything better than that for the hacker. Ray's hand is at the small of Defalt's back before he completely registers the action. Defalt hardly spares him a glance, though he doesn't pull away. And if there's anything Ray has learned about Defalt, it's that he will enforce his boundaries.

He might be in love, but he cringes at the thought and has to down the rest of his whiskey to wash back the bile. Here, though, in the center of thumping music and body heat, his hand at the small of Defalt's back, being this close to him, Ray can convince himself it might be love.

Between songs, Defalt spins around and kisses him hard. Ray can taste mint gum and sweat and only briefly feels bad that he'll leave the hacker with the taste of whiskey.

He doesn't move his hand from the small of Defalt's back until he needs to leave. For that brief moment, Ray is sure it's love. It was heaven - right smack in the middle of hell.

* * *

During a rain storm, Ray can't get a hold of Defalt. He doesn't know why he's so anxious about this, but he is. It's bugging Aiden and Frewer, the latter of whom went to bed early. The former is sitting up with him, running surveillance around the Silo.

Aiden snaps first. “Stop moping,” he grouses, taking off his hat to run his hand through his hair.

“Ain't moping,” Ray defends himself weakly. Aiden rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, pulling the keyboard to him. He types something into the computer, but Ray can't be bothered to look up and see what it is.

“He's in Parker Square,” Aiden finally says. “Cemetery. Northeast corner.” When Ray doesn't respond, Aiden spins his chair around to fix the older hacker with an irritated glare. “T-Bone.” It's his vigilante voice and Ray pushes himself to his feet, waving Aiden off and grumbling about grouchy vigilantes. He can feel Aiden's glare, though, so he quickens his pace out of the Silo.

The drive through the storm is irritatingly slow, but Ray thinks he makes it to the cemetery in good time. He hikes through the muddy paths to get to the northeast side of the cemetery, and Defalt isn't exactly difficult to make out with the rat ears protruding out of his head.

It's easy for Ray to move next to Defalt and put his hand at the small of the younger's back, and Defalt leans into him like he recognizes Ray just by touch.

“He was only twenty-six,” Defalt says and Ray tenses. “I don't want to fight. I just want you to know. He was twenty-six.” Ray nods and forces himself to relax a little bit.

They stand at the grave for a while, not speaking. They stay until the storm starts letting up and the sunset is visible and Defalt decides he should go dry off. Ray doesn't watch him leave; he keeps his eyes on the grave until his limbs feel water logged and even thinking about moving sounds heavy.

* * *

At a train station in the Loop, Ray sees him. He's standing alone toward the end of the car he's on. Even through the window, Ray can tell something's eating at him. Usually Defalt stands tall and tries to emphasize his presence, not try to mute it. He's hunched slightly and Ray assumes he's staring at the train car floor. This is his train, and he's at the car door. He can't afford to miss the train because Frewer would give him a world of hell he didn't need to deal with.

Ray ducks his head and moves with the crowd into one of the crowded cars.

* * *

“In you, I found my sanctuary.”

There is a pause and Defalt snorts. “What does that even mean?”

Ray rolls his eyes. “Of course someone like you don't understand artful quotes like that.” Defalt punches his shoulder and Ray shakes his head.

“I don't understand old man bullshit,” retorts the hacker before he presses his face into the crook of Ray's neck. Ray wonders what Defalt is feeling at that moment. He resists the urge to run his fingers through the hacker's hair and clutches him close instead.

He isn't exactly sure Defalt is his sanctuary anymore. He isn't sure this is love, isn't sure these feelings are happy. Ray can imagine it's love. Can imagine that the tightening in his stomach from Defalt's breath on his neck is love and not revulsion. Ray can pretend it's love. He isn't entirely sure, though, that it's he who found his sanctuary in Defalt. Isn't sure that it's not the other way around.

* * *

_perhaps uwu can b our always? uwu ~~(8: >_

**No.**

_y not? it means i love you ~~(8: >_

**Honey, this isn't love. You want it to be, but it's not. In fact, it never was.**

_oh._

* * *

The next day, Fixers swarm the Silo again. Frewer is in his element all of a sudden, and even Aiden seems satisfied to knock down Fixer after Fixer.

There's a knot in Ray's stomach, though, and he's not sure it will ever go away.

_I see you, Raymond. ~~(8: >_


End file.
